The Start Of Something New
by AlmostxQueen
Summary: We all saw the Samcedes get together. But how exactly did that happen? Rated T to be safe.


**I do not own anything**

* * *

><p>"Would you like to dance?" Sam had asked. I was shocked. Sam was already being so nice about taking me and Rachel,(well basically just me since Rachel ditched us for Jesse) to prom. I never thought he would make my prom fantasy reality.<p>

"I'd love to," I replied, trying to hide my excitement. I stuck my hand out and put it in his. He led my to the dance floor where we swayed together. It was a little awkward, but blissful. "Thanks for doing this," I said, needing to break the silence.

"Doing what?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You know," I said, "dancing with me and taking me to the prom and all."

"Mercedes, I did that because I wanted to. We usually don't really get a lot of time to talk, but you're really cool to hang out with," he replied. Was that I glimmer I saw? I wasn't sure so I ignored it. I'm not blind. I know how cute Sam is, even if his mouth is a tad on the "trouty" size. I never really thought about us having a chance, but hey. A girl can dream! However, they way he said that made me question what was really and what was in my head.

"So are you Sam," I replied shyly. I decided not to read too much into his compliment or risk psyching myself out. He smiled.

"So I'm not just another Jock?" he asked teasingly, knowing how much I detest arrogant football jocks who think they rule the world. I spent an embarrassingly long 5 minutes ranting about it at breadsticks, although honestly, he was probably the only one listening.

"No. Not just another Jock," I answered. I looked up at him and realized what a great time I was having. No, this wasn't a real date technically, but in a way it was even better because there was not tense expectations that could never be lived up to or let down feelings when your date ditches you. It was just 2 friends hanging out. The prom continued on. We danced to fast songs and swayed to slow songs. Prom king/Queen was announced and Kurt was devastated but came back strong. I went up to the stage to do a duet with Santana. I honestly think me and Santana are learning to respect each other and even become friends with each other. Plus, I have to admit, our voices are a killer combo. I came back down and sat at the table with Sam.

"All right, are you ready? The Hampton is waiting," he said. I was confused for a minute. But then, I figured out what he meant and was shock. Maybe he was like the rest of the pigs on the team. I know what guys usually expect after prom. After spiking the punch, they take their drunken girlfriends to a hotel and screw them, conning them into thinking it was special when really, they are already focused on hooking up with her best friend. I froze. Sam couldn't really mean he wanted to do that. I mean, it was a friend date.

"Umm" I said, unsure of what to say. The shock must've shown on my face because Sam cracked up.

"I was kiddin, Mercedes. I'm not like that," he reassured her. I wasn't sure if I was happy or disappointed. The fact that I had to decipher that, scared me.

"Right," I said awkwardly. I've never been really good with guys because honestly, to quote Beyonce, "I don't think they're ready for this jelly" . But, Sam is easier to talk to, maybe because of his stupid impressions, or because he's nicer than any guy I've met. Sam smiled and took my hand, dragging me onto the dance floor. We danced under the starry gym lights with everyone, having a better time than I could've hoped for, taking the cutest pictures, surrounded by all my best friends. But eventually it was over. We walked outside ready to start the path towards our houses, but just then, a limo pulled up.

"What the-?" asked Sam.

"It's probably for Quinn," I said rolling my eyes. Me and Quinn used to be friends last year when she was pregnant, but ever since the beginning of this year, she acts like she's too good to talk to me-even in Glee Club. I get that she wants to be on top again, but she's pushing down everyone who lifted her up. I shouldn't be surprised, but I honestly thought she had changed, at least a little. The door swung open. I gasped. Jesse was inside, popping his head out.

"Actually," he said , "The limo's for us, courtesy of Carmel High. I'm kind of a legend there." He winked in Rachel's direction and she giggled, appreciatively. I couldn't believe how naïve she was being. It's obvious the boy is hot for what she's got! Then again… maybe she's trying to make Finn jealous, because it's clear he still likes her. Rachel isn't the only one being naïve.

"Wow, Jesse," said Rachel, "This is amazing!"

"I'll have to pass on the limo," said Sam, "I really have to get home quick before my dad's shift and you guys probably wanna go to an after party."

"I'll go with you!" I volunteered. No way in hell was I going to sit in a limo with Jesse and Rachel getting cozy!

"All right," said Rachel eagerly, "If you're sure.." I nodded. Not needing any further prompting, they closed the door and were off. Me and Sam started walking.

"Thanks for going to Prom with me," I said awkwardly, wanting to break the silence, "It was really sweet of you."

"Well you made it a lot of fun," said Sam. We walked to where he lived. The lights were turned out, which meant his siblings were asleep. We stopped at his doorstep, just staring at each other. It was unnerving because of his big, beautiful eyes. Finally, I had to take charge because 2 shy people just wasn't an option. I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. When I pulled away, I checked to see his reaction. He wasn't grossed out or scared, so that was a good sign. He just stared at me for a moment and then slowly broke into a grin. That was enough for me, so I turned around and started towards my house which was right around the block.

"Bye Sam," I said with a wave.

"B-bye Mercedes," he stammered.

* * *

><p>I know I should've made the first move towards getting Mercedes after that kiss on prom night, but I mean, I just couldn't. she deserved to be treated right but I just couldn't give that to her. It's not like I have money pouring out of my ears like Quinn.<p>

"This is your shot dude. If I was in love with a girl, and I wasn't homeless, I'd totally go for it," I had said earlier that night to Finn. It was true. If I had money, I would totally romance Mercedes. But I don't, especially now. I could barely afford to ravish Quinn with that promise ring. But at the time it had seemed worth it. Plus, when you get into a public relationship, things just end up getting messed up for you. But I ended up helping Finn with his plan to get Rachel back. At least one of us could get our girl. But when I was getting ready to leave and meet the others, Quinn came barging in my room.

"Sam," she said, looking upset, "I am so sorry for what I did to you! My gosh, I'm such a bitch,"

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" I asked. She ignored my question.

"Please Sam," she begged, "I want another chance!"

"Oh you mean because Finn dumped you for Rachel? No thanks. I'm sorry Quinn," I said, "I'm just not into you like that anymore." She looked like she was about to cry, but here face quickly turned into a glare.

"Okay who is it?" she asked me.

"Who is what?" I asked.

"Don't play games with me!" she snapped, "Who's this girl your all hung up on?" Quinn Fabray is many things, and stupid isn't one of them.

"Does it matter?" I said defeated, "I can't get her. I'm too poor and she deserves better than a romantic dinner at McDonald's eating off the dollar menu!"

"Sam," she said, "Look, I screwed up with you. Please let me make it up to you. I can help you. I just, need to know who it is. I'll arrange everything."

"Mercedes," I murmured softly, afraid to even say it out loud. Quinn got this faraway look in her eyes.

"Take her to the park," she said softly after a minute, "She'll like it because it's a classic gesture."

"But I-" I stammered. I didn't actually think of that idea and it was actually a pretty good one. "But I can't take her out to a fancy resturant or anything! Everything's more expensive in New York!"

"Make a picnic in the park, simple but elegant. Don't go over the top but don't make it casual dress and I recommend picking her up in a creative, simple way and I don't mean by limo." she replied with a wink.

"Huh?" I said, confused. She sighed irritably.

"Oh for goodness sakes! There's a guy in front of the building who'll do a carriage ride for you. It was um kinda gonna be for you and me but I think Mercedes will like it," she answered and turned to walk out.

"Hey Quinn," I called after her.

"Hmm?" she asked turning around.

"Thanks," I said grinning. She gave me a nod and half smile and left. I finished getting dressed for Bella Notte. I had another set of clothes under them so I could duck out early and meet Mercedes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercedes,<strong>

**Please meet me in front of the hotel at 9:45 tonight for dinner.**

**-Sam**

This was the text message Sam sent me. Frankly, I wasn't sure if I was mad, happy, or relieved. Sam and I hadn't so much as talked since the Prom. I figured I had scared him off by giving him a kiss on the cheek. He seemed like he was avoiding me. But, I figured it was for the best. Quinn couldn't hate Rachel forever and she'd probably end up making ME her new target. Still, I'd never had a real boyfriend. Puck didn't count because he was using me and we never even kissed. That football dude Kurt set me up with was scared off after The Great Tot war. I was all alone. But, it was a nice gesture so I decided to go. I spent 30 minutes deciding what to wear. Santana and Brittany went to go see if there was a pool in our hotel. Rachel had gotten all dolled up to "get some fresh air" AKA go on a date with Finn and pretend they were just friends and not madly in love. Tina and Mike Chang were out and about, tonguing each other no doubt and Quinn had disappeared mysteriously. Once I'd finished my ensemble, I grabbed my purse and slipped out the door. I hurried down to the lobby and checked the time on my phone. It was 9:51. Not too early, not too late. I walked outside and looked around. I didn't see Sam anywhere. I sat for what felt like an hour, though it was probably only a few minutes. I texted Sam asking him where he was. He told me to turn around. I complied, but I only saw a carriage. Sam popped out of the carriage with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, wearing the cutest biggest grin in the world.

"Mercedes," he said, "you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said shyly, "You look pretty fly yourself!"

"Thanks," he said, "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah what resturant are we eating at?" I asked.

"Oh it's this little café. You'll love it," he replied with a wink. We had the most amazing time in the carriage and when we got to the park, I was so surprised. We had the most amazing evening. We left the park and hopped back in the carriage to cuddle.

"So," I said, "Where does that leave us?"

"Together," Sam replied, "But...maybe…well maybe,"

"Maybe what?" I asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Maybe we shouldn't tell anybody?" I asked, "It's okay you can say it. I was kind of feeling the same way too." He sighed.

"You did? Good. Nothing against people knowing we're dating just if they did-"

"They'd mess it up," I finished. We reached the hotel and before getting out we leaned in, brushing our lips together. Nothing big and people like Santana and Brittany probably wouldn't even qualify that as a kiss. But it was special to me. He kissed my hand. I slid out of the carriage and flew towards our room in a daze. On the way there, Quinn just glanced at me, but didn't bother to speak. But Kurt stopped me.

"Mercedes," he said with a grin, "What are you dolled up for?"

"Just hanging out in New York. With a friend," I said swiftly. I have always been a bad liar.

"You look awfully happy to be hanging out with just a friend," he said, "Well did you enjoy your evening?"

"It was…nice" I replied, trying to sound less enthralled. And it was. Since then, we've been everywhere. There are a lot of amazing places you can go on dates for free. Even babysitting seems fun when I'm with Sam. But I definitely have to watch out for Kurt. After we ran into him the other day and I made up some lame excuse about me and Sam bumping into each other, I think he's starting to catch on.


End file.
